In current database systems, data may be stored only after the structure of the database has been designed. This is a task that generally requires a fairly high degree of technical knowledge as well as an investment in time and effort. Such structure typically includes definitions of tables and the fields contained within the tables. Additional work is required to define the relationships between different tables. Heretofore, no system or method has been developed to collect data from an electronic document and store the data in a dynamically organized data structure.